1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a manicuring implement. More specifically, this invention provides a nail cutter which is believed to be a new style of a nail clipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,435 by Smith discloses a nail clipper that has a depository for convenient accumulation and trapping of the nail clippings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,025 to Tsunemi pertains to nail clippers that include a receptacle which is integral with the nail shearing elements of the nail clipper. U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,312 by Fink is concerned with new and useful improvements in nail clippers, and is more specifically directed toward a guard mountable on conventional nail clippers so as to assist in the collection of cut nails. None of the foregoing prior art patents teach or suggest the particular nail clipper of this invention.